


Something more

by darkravenqueen



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Feelings, I just love them, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkravenqueen/pseuds/darkravenqueen
Summary: A game against the ravens takes a surprising (not really) turn.





	Something more

The second half only started minutes ago, but Aaron can already feel bruises forming on his skin. Obviously, the ravens still hadn’t said goodbye to their violent playing methods. It’s a back and forth, both sides equally pushing to gain the most shots at the goal. He ignores the snarky comments of his opponents and focuses completely on the game; however, if he pushes them back a little harder than he would have to, who cares?

Neil manages to shoot a goal in the last minutes and Aaron is glad as he hears the whistle blow. He feels like his whole body is on fire. Relieved he takes his helmet off and looks around for his teammates. Then he freezes.

Two Ravens are around Kevin who is seemingly tense. Aaron’s feet move toward them without a second thought, clamping his helmet under his left arm. One of them just steps closer to Kevin, still talking. As soon as Aaron is in earshot, he can hear a male voice, seeping with taunt. “Oh, got nothing to say, Day?”

With ease he slides next to Kevin’s side. “Oh, I got two words for you: Fuck and you.” The guy looks taken aback, not having expected other foxes. Which is stupid, however, because they may still be a chaotic team, but the foxes are a family. Maybe a slightly dysfunctional one, but family is family. Kevin flinches as Aaron puts his hand on his back.

“Need a protector?” the guy sneers, grinning with all teeth.

“Fuck off, Trenow,” Kevin says, now less tense.

“Is there a problem?” a sweet voice asks. Without turning he knows it’s Renee, probably smiling while her eyes send a warning to the Ravens. At her sight they both shut up and Aaron vaguely remembers her going single-handily into the Raven’s Nest and getting Jean out. Must have left quite an impression, then.

“Alright, I guess we’ll leave you alone with the cripple.”

“What did you say?” Aaron asks, dangerously quiet. Kevin is like a wax statue next to them, his fists balled.

“What part didn’t you get? The cripple thing?”

Within a second Aaron’s fist lands hard on the player’s nose. Crack. He curses and shakes his hand. Hopefully he didn’t break anything. The Raven stumbles back, holding his nose in disbelief. “What the fuck - you little -”

Before he has a chance of revenge, the other foxes appear. Andrew calmly goes to stand in front of both Kevin and his brother. “You’re so gonna regret this!” the player says before beckoning the other Raven and then heading to their dressing rooms.

“What was that about?” Dan asks, but neither Kevin nor Aaron answer. With a sigh she gives up, jogging back to Wymack. Or to get Abby. His hand burns; his knuckles are full of blood and red. He doesn’t know how much of it is his own, though. Okay, probably to get Abby.

Kevin suddenly takes his hand, eyeing it with a frown. “Is it broken?”

“I don’t care.”

“You can’t play exy with a broken hand.”

Aaron is tempted to punch someone again, but just withdraws his arm instead. He feels Andrew staring at them and decides to leave before he puts the clues together. He heads straight to the showers, but is stopped by Abby. “Aaron, Dan told me that a fight happened. Your hand is hurt, right? Let me see it.”

He instinctively takes a step back, although he knows that his hand has to be looked at. Then he sighs. With a grim mien he passes her and goes straight to her room.

He endures her treatment in silent, biting on his lip as she clears his wound with alcohol. “What happened?”

“I punched him,” he simply says, carefully moving his fingers.

“I actually already figured that part out myself,” Abby huffed while searching for something in the drawers. “But why?”

He stays silent. Yeah, why? That guy may is an asshole, and of course, he deserved it, but – he didn’t hit him because of that. He hit him because of Kevin. He scowls at that thought. They both agreed that it’s only physical, nothing with emotions, and yet – fuck.

“So?” Abby asks, coming back to him with a bandage.

“He deserved it.”

She sighs at his answer, but doesn’t say more while binding his knuckles up.

“Good news, your hand is not broken. But still be careful with it.”

He nods, standing up to leave as the door suddenly opens. Kevin, freshly showered, looks to and fro them, his brows raised. “Can he still play?”

“Yes, I can,” Aaron harshly replies, wanting to squeeze by him. However, Kevin grabs his arm and says: “I have to talk to you.”

He glares at Kevin before taking a step back, crossing his arms and ignoring the burning of his hand. Abby frowns, but gets out after Kevin told her to.

“Seriously? I also need to shower.”

“Show it to me.”

Aaron rolls his eyes, but raises his hand and moves his fingers. “See? I already said that I can play. What else do you wanna hear?”

Kevin scratches the back of his neck, stepping closer to him. “I – does it hurt much?”

“Okay, what is this?”

“'This’?”

He groans, flicking his finger between them. “This – us – was supposed to be just sex, no feelings, nothing. Why are you here?”

“Why did you punch Trenow?”

Aaron has no answer for that. His heart is pumping like crazy and he is getting pissed, this isn’t supposed to happen, this is -

Kevin comes closer until they are only inches apart and holds out his hand. “For me it’s more than just sex,” he mumbles, barely audible and then quickly avoiding Aaron’s gaze.

He freezes, staring at him in disbelief. “What -” The rest of his words get lost on their way outside, stuck in the back of his throat. He then looks at Kevin’s hand – his left hand.

There is silence between them. Aaron still can’t comprehend what just happened. Kevin seems to feel doubtful as he slowly retracts his arm while saying: “Sorry, that was – dumb. I can understand if you -”

He grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers. “No, not dumb.”

Kevin gives him a small smile, obviously relieved. “Couldn’t you have done that earlier?”

Aaron smirks, tugging him closer by the hem of his shirt. “Nah, that wouldn’t have been as thrilling.”

“Asshole.”

He shuts him up with a kiss which is equally soft and hungry.

Then Kevin wrinkles his nose and withdraws. “Jeez, you should shower.”

“Who’s the asshole now?”

Kevin just winks – fucking winks – at him before leaving the room. Aaron just looks after him and can’t believe that he is really allowed to have this.

Them.


End file.
